The nerve activity patterns associated with horizontal eye movements have been previously identified by both extra and intracellular methods in third nerve and vestibular nuclei of goldfish. I now wish to record from and inject dye into single neurones of 3rd, 6th, and 8th nerve nuclei of goldfish. I will stimulate extracranial portion of the respective cranial nerves, so as to tell whether these units can be driven ortho or antidromically. Estimates of membrane parameters (e.g. amplitude and frequency of EPSP's, charging time constants determined by injecting current pulses) will be attempted in large size cells using single electrode clamp techniques. These functional and biophysical properties will be correlated with cell morphology.